A normal life
by cooly fooly
Summary: Kagome was always beaten by her father after her mother left.Then she meets a boy at school that finds out her secret.She sings her life in private but he hears them.One day her father goes too far and Kagome cant take it...suicide?
1. why momawhy?

A normal life...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
  
  
"Okay from the top!"Called Shippou,practicing their band for the battle of the bands.  
  
Never before had they enterd bacause they did not have enough money to inter the last year.  
  
Kagome tapped the microphone and took a breath.Sango at the guitar strung up the cords while Rin tapped the drums and shippou on piano.Kagome looked back at them as a signal she was ready.they were at the park and the noise had created an aduience.  
  
Kagome began  
  
"You and me  
  
We used to be together"  
  
Every day together....Always  
  
"I really feel  
  
That im losing my best friend  
  
I cant believe  
  
this could be the end  
  
"It looks as though your letting go  
  
and if it's real,  
  
well i don't want to know..."  
  
"Don't speak  
  
I know just what your saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Dont speak  
  
i know what your thinking  
  
and i dont need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"  
  
"Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
but some of them are altogether  
  
mighty frightning"  
  
(A tear formed in kagomes eye as she thought about her home)  
  
"As we die,both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry"  
  
(Kagome's memories of abuse flashed in her mind)  
  
"Don't speak  
  
I know just what your saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts No No No  
  
Don't speak  
  
i know what your thinking  
  
and i dont need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts"  
  
(Kagome thought bitterly "this song dosent know how true it really is")  
  
"It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are..."  
  
"You and me  
  
I can see us dying....are we?'  
  
  
  
"Dont speak  
  
i know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts no no no  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what your thinking  
  
and i dont need your reasons  
  
Dont tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Dont tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I know what your saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Dont speak Dont speak Dont speak  
  
No i know what your thinking  
  
And i Dont need your reasons  
  
I know you good I know you good  
  
I know you real good ohh"  
  
"La la la la la la la la la  
  
Don't Don't ohh ohh  
  
Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush Dont tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"  
  
Kagome panted for breath while the audience cheered  
  
aparently it has grown over time  
  
shippou yelled"Good job Kagome!"  
  
"um yeah whatever..." she whisperd  
  
"Hey sango" she called  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" "Its 6:27 Kagome!"Rin yelled  
  
Oh no!Kagome screamed  
  
Whats the matter kagome? shippou questioned. "Nothing Nothing"she said with nervous  
  
laughfs."Are you sure kagome ?"Sango asked  
  
"Yeah Yeah!"Kagome yelled running off the stage towards her home  
  
but every thing wasent fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed threw her bedroom window(Hopfully he didd'nt notice I was gone). "KAGOME!!" A voice bellowed.  
  
Kagomes mind thought over and over(Shit,shit,shit,shit)The voice bellowed again"KAGOME I KNOW YOUR HERE AND I KNOW YOU WERE GONE!COME DOWN HERE!". Kagome slowly walked down the stairs and into the dining room.There sat Kagomes dad. Kagome looked at here dad fearfully afraid of what he would do.She diddnt have anybody els. The ones she loved had left her long ago....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A twlelve year old Kagome and her familly were at a fun house.They diddnt know that nobody els was there ecept one. They were in the part with mirriors all around and strobe lights lineing the ceiling. Suddenly the light went off and all the strobe light started and horibble rock music echoed the halls. Her baby brother souta started to cry and Kagome looked around desparatly. Her mother looked startled and scared at the same time. All of the sudden her father started to 


	2. i was wondering

A normal life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the sudden her father started to look at them with an evil smile."Theres a cerial killer on the lose" he said. Kagome  
  
had heard of the killer on the news,the victims died in a horrible death with splattering descriptions."I wouldent want you   
  
to get hurt" he said "So I will protect you the only way i can". Kagome's dad held up a gun and pointed to Kagomes   
  
mom."Ladies first" he laughed and shot the pistol carelessly. It wizzed past her head and smashed the mirror behind   
  
her. Kagome's mom grabbed Kagomes hand and picked up Souta and started to run. Her dad chased after them with   
  
gun shots and breaking glass echoing the halls."Why are you doing this?!" her mother shouted"You want to know   
  
why?!" he shouted back."It's quiet obvious darling, money'."We have all the money we need,we have perfect lives! Don't   
  
do this please"! her mother yelled. "Oh,but you don't understand" he said "I don't love you anymore! If I divorced you I   
  
would own child support money for those brats and YOU would get the house"! I've been wanting to get rid of you and   
  
now with my new advanige i can have all of your insurance money AND have a new life". He backed them up into a   
  
corner and whisperd" They wont suspect me for remember......ther is a killer out there". They ran around him and out the door. "Kag-om-e" her mother panted "we have to get out of here". Her mother grabed her hand and headed to the car.   
  
They jumped in and her mother tryied franticly to start the car. Her father came up on the side of the car and was   
  
banging on the window. Her mother started the car and drive off. "Kagome Souta, im sorry you had to see your father for the man he really is.Lets just hope there is a better life ahead of us...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day they learned that the killer was caught and her father diddnt have a chance.He caught up with them and forced them to stay.Even though they told the police they didnt believe them beacause Kagome's dad gave money to the person who owned the funhouse so he wouldnt say anything. Even though he couldnt kill them he started to abuse them for the smallest things. One day kagome woke up and her mom and souta wernt there. She realized that they had left her with her dad. She diddnt know if it was they hated her or diddnt have time to take her. Either way she was stuck with the man she called the mortal devil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~end flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She still stood looking at her dad."I-Im sor-ory dad I-I lost track o-of time". "Damn right you lost track of time!" He belowed. He got up and walked towards Kagome. he grabed a fist full of her hair and threw her against the wall."YOU WORTHLESS PIEICE OF SHIT!" he yelled."I GIVE YOU SHELTER AND FOOD AND YOU DISOBEY ME!" He punched her in her right cheek and she flew back into the vase. He picked her up by the front of her shirt ad kicked her in her stomach."YOUR LUCKY I KEEP YOU AND DIDDNT SEND YOU TO THE ORPHANAGE!"He threw her into the wall one more time and said" You be glad i went easy on you girl"! He walked out the front door and said "im getting a drink, clean this mess you made or there will be hell to pay". He slamed the door and Kagome just layed there on the floor shuddering, she would never give her dad the pleasure of hearing her cry out but she did cry sighlently. (Damn him) she thought. She slowly got up and picked up the broken pieces of glass and threw them in the trash can. She walked up to her room and went in the bathroom. There was a huge bruse forming on her cheek and a bigger one on her stomach. Her left shoulder was bleeding because the glass from the vase. She striped off her cloths and walked into the shower. As the hot water went over her shoulder blood trickled down her body.She washed it off and the rest of her body.she got out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. She bandaged up her shoulder and went to her room. She put on her cloths and climbed into bed and turned off the light before thinking(where are you mama?).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up to her alarm clock(damn)she thought(I'm sore all over). "Oh well, If i want to get into college and away from him then its worth it to go to school". She got up and changed into her school cloths. Kagome walked into her bathroom and winced at the bruse on her face,she opened the cabnet to get some concealer."Shit"! Kagome wailed "it's empty"! (Oh well i will just say i fell or sumthing) she thought. She got her backpack and went down stairs quietly so she wouldnt wake her dad. She walked out the door and walked peacefully to school.  
  
When she got to school she was met by her friends Sango,Shippou,Miroku and Rin."Kagome!" Sango gasped "what happend?!". "Oh this?" she said pointing to her face " I just fell thats all guys....really". "Okay kagome but your not the clumsy type" Shippou stated. "I SAID I FELL!"kagome yelled. "okay,okay, dont get your panties in a bunch Kagome, we were just saying" Miroku said normally but a hint of suspicious-ness in his voice. The first bell rang and they all walked to their first period togeather.  
  
"Today class I want you to each sing a song in group or solo! In Chior you need to get as much time to sing as you can"! "Hey Kagome!" Miroku whisperd "You can sing that new song you were practicing". "Okay miroku, we will." she whisperd back. "Also today student we will be having new students!". As if on que the door opened and three boys walked in. "Class! This is Kouga" she said pointing to a boy with a high ponytail. "This is Inuyasha" She said pointing to a boy with silver hair,gold eyes and dog ears."And this is Sesso-Maru"She said ponting to the tallest boy with a silver hair,golden eyes and a tail hanging over his shoulder." Hi" they all mumbled. "First up Kagome and her band!" the teacher yelled forgetting to seat the new students."Yes Mam." Kagome,Shippou,Sango,Miroku,And Rin stood up and climbed onto the stage."Any new songs today my FAVOTIE students"?" Umm..yes mam." Kagome said "It's called Zombie." Okay start n-n-n-n-now! the teacher yelled. They all got to their instruments and started to play  
  
Kagome took a breath and started  
  
"Another head hangs lowly,  
  
child is slowly taken.  
  
And the violence caused such silence  
  
who are we mistaken?"  
  
"But you see,it's not me,it's not my familly.  
  
in your head,in your head they are fighting,  
  
with their tanks and their bombs,  
  
And their bombs and their guns.  
  
In your head,in your head,they are crying...  
  
In your head,In your head,  
  
Zombie,zombie,zombie,  
  
Hey,hey,hey,Whats in your head?  
  
In your head,  
  
Zombie,zombie,zombie?  
  
Hey,hey hey,oh, dou, dou, dou ,dou, dou...  
  
Another mothers breaking',  
  
heart is taking over  
  
When the vi'lence,causes silence  
  
We must be mistaken.  
  
It's the same old theme scince nineteen-sixteen.  
  
In your head,in your head the're still fighting,  
  
with their tanks and their bombs  
  
and their bombs and their guns.  
  
in your head,in your head they are dying...  
  
In your head, In you head,  
  
Zombie,zombie,zombie,  
  
Hey,hey ,hey .Whats in your head,  
  
In your head,  
  
Zmbie,zombie,zombie?  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh ,oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya, ya-a...  
  
Kagome stoped because the the song was over but she was still standing their ignoring the cheers. She looked down at the floor and started to wonder if her mom would ever come to get her,would she get into collage, Would she have to commite...suicide? "Kagome?" Sango asked "Whats wrong?"Kagome looked over to her friends worried faces. She smiled and said "Nothing Sango,I was just......i was wondering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. a new song and the boobie game

A normal life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and the others walked off the stage and passed the new students. Even though she didnt notice the new students were staring at her."umm...sensei?Are you going to seat the new students?"Shippou asked."Huh what?OH! oh yeah of course!"The teacher yelled in a strage way."Kouga,Inuyasha,And Sesso-Maru! Sit by ummmm....mmm...mm" It went on like this for a minuet or two"mmmm...mm.mmm..BY JOE I HAVE GOT IT! You all sit by my favorite students. Maybe their talent will rub off on you!" They all sweat dropped and went over to Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Rin,and Shippou.  
  
Kouga on the left side of Kagome,Inuyasha sat on the right side and Sesso-Maru sat next to Shippou."psst!" Rin whisperd to Kagome "Kag...Kag!" "I dont think she can hear you!" Sango whisperd to Rin. "Of course she can Kagome's right in front of her!" Shippou whisperd to Sango."Hey you guys just throw some paper at her!" Miroku whisperd to all of them. "Hey Inuyasha or kouga or Sesso-Marou!" Shippou whisperd to the new students."What?" they all whisperd and turned around." "Get Kagome!"Miroku whisperd to them. "You know I can hear you all" Kagome whisperd to them. "SCINCE WE ALL LIKE TO TALK LETS GO OUT INTO THE HALL WAY SHALL WE?DETENTION FOR ALL WHO WERE TALKING!" The teacher yelled. They all grumbled and walked out into the hall. "So what did you wan't Rin?" Kagome asked."Ummmm....it sliped my mind?" Rin said nervously. "Well thats great you got us all in detention for nothing"! Inuyasha yelled "oh well" rin said back. "Hey uhh..Kagome" Kouga said grabbing her shoulder. Kagome yellped and started to breath hard. "Are you okay Kagome?" Rin and Sango asked."Umm..yeah" Kagome whisperd shutting her eyes tight fearing she would start to cry from the pain. All the guys noticed the blood dripping down her arm but the girls were looking at Kagome's face."Umm..Sango, why dont you and Rin take Kagome to the rest room and check her out." Miroku whisperd to Sango. Hey Kagome,Rin come to the rest room with me okay? "Okay Sango" Rin Said and pulled a still pained Kagome along onto the restroom. "Did you see that" Miroku said to Shippou,Inuyasha,Kouga,And Sesso-Maru. "I shure did!" Shippou yelled. Miroku looked around to make shure the girls were in the rest room and said "Follow me". They all followed him to a big vent near the girls restroom. Miroku took off the screen and climbed in "Come on guys lets go see whats wrong with Kagome!" Shippou climbed in after Miroku. "well?..arent you coming?" Shippou asked the three boys in the hall way. "Shur" Kouga said."Better than standing in a hall way."Inuyasha replied."I don't know why i'm doing this" said the quiet Sesso-Maru.They all climbed in the vent and followed Miroku.They all stopped to a screen next to the sinks in the girls bathroom. They shifted untill all of them could see into the the girls perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*girls*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome...Is there anything wrong? Sango asked with concern. No nothings wrong Sango...Why do you ask? That! Sango yelled and pointed to her shoulder. Rin gasped and Kagome looked startled. Its nothing you guys just a flesh wound! Kagome said real fast. "Kagome" Rin said slowly "take off your shirt" Sango thought she heard heavy breathing from the vent next to the sink but let it slide. Kagome looked down sadly and sliped her shirt off. KAGOME!Sango and Rin yelled,What happend? "It's nothing don't worry." Kagome whisperd "I'm just really clumsy...all people arent exactly poist ya know. Sango was checking Kagome's shoulder while Rin observed her stomach. Sango walked to her backpack and got out a box with bandages,creams, and spray bottles. She took out some bandages, cotton balls, a cream, a spray bottle with neosporen in it, and a dry rag. She handed the spray and cream to Rin and went to the sink to wet the rag. Kagome,Take off your bra so I can wrap your shoulder. Rin sprayed Kagome's bruse on her stomach with the neosporen and tried to rub the cream on it while Kagome fumbled with her bra. Sango can you help me?It's stuck. "Shure Kagome!" Sango unclapsed Kagome's bra and hanged in on the sink. Sango thought she heard more heavy breathing but of more than just one person. Sango whiped the blood off kagomes shoulder and took the bottle from Rin. When she sprayed the bottle on Kagome's shoulder Kagome let out a little gasp but didd'nt say anything. She started to wrap her shoulder,carefull not to put it to tight to hurt Kagome. Sango finished wrapping her shoulder an Rin held out Kagome's bra and shirt to her. Kagome put her cloths on and Whisperd "Thanks you guys...you trully are the best friends a girl could have". No prop Kag but just remember,If anything is wrong you can always come to us Kay?  
  
Sango said back to her while thay all walked out the rest room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*boys~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys were watching the girls talk since they could'nt hear them so good. All of the sudden Rin told Kagome somthing and Kagome took off her shirt. Whoa! look at that! shippou whisperd, that is one baaaad bruse! And look at that cut on her shoulder. "Kagome's not telling us something"Miroku said staring at her chest. "Whoa" besides all those bruses she looks hot!" Kouga whisperd. Inuyasha just said Feh and Sesso-Maru didnt say anything. They watched as Sango got out a box of stuff and gave some to Rin. Sango said something to Kagome while Rin sprayed her stomach with a bottle and rubbed some cream looking stuff on it. Kagome fumbled with her bra and said somthing to Sango. Sango took Kagome's bra off of her and hung it on the sink. "whoa" Kouga,Shippou, and Miroku breathed. "Inyasha's heart sped up and his face turned red. Sesso-Maru diddn't do anything but his heart did speed up. Miroku and Kouga were breathing heavily but not to loud. Sango was doing somthing to her shoulder and Rin held Kagome's cloths out to her. "As much as i want to stay, we have to leave before they get out and see we arent there." Miroku whispered. They all took one last glance at Kagome changing and crawled back to the hall way. They all got out really quick and Miroku put the screen back on the vent. They waited down the hall for the girls to come out of the restroom. Finally the girls came out and walked up to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay guys! lets go." Rin said happily. The bell rang and they went to their next class.  
  
The whole day went smooth and Inuyasha,Kouga,and Sesso-Maru became the new friends of Kagome and the others. Once in a while in class They would sneek a glance at Kagome. At lunch they all sat under a big sakura tree. Everything felt wonderfull, it was windy and the grass felt soft under them. They sat over by the edge of the school where people hardly ever sat. They found out that Inuyasha,Sesso-Maru,and Kouga had the same exact scedule as them. All of them except Kagome and Inuyasha were called over across the school by the art teacher. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blushed( something about her) Kagome was thinking the same thing. (Maybe just some crush forming or sumthing) they both thought. "I'm going to the can okay Kagome?" "Shure Inuyasha". Inuyasha walked towards the restroom but jumped into the trees when she wasent looking. Kagome was clearing her throat as if she were going to sing. Inuyasha jumped in the Big sakura tree and sat on a brach obove her. Kagome looked up at the sky as she started to hum. Her humming turned into a song.  
  
Momaaa................ohohohoh  
  
why did you leave me to die  
  
with the pain inside my heart,  
  
I thought you loved me but   
  
was I right or was I wrong?  
  
Daddy, why do you hate me so?  
  
I don't know what to do,  
  
Your the only one that I have now  
  
No one els....except the memory of a lost familly  
  
That I once haaad...  
  
We were so happy then!  
  
We were so care free  
  
But when my mama left   
  
you started to hate me  
  
I don't know why, know why?  
  
Maybeee.....If i tried real hard!  
  
did everything you asked  
  
you would love me  
  
But i was wrong, was i wrong?  
  
Please don't make me cry  
  
I don't want to dieee  
  
Daddy,daddy please  
  
never run from me  
  
your the only one have   
  
please never leave me  
  
I will do anything I can,  
  
For you to stay with meee....  
  
please never leave me with   
  
nobody...  
  
Your better than nothing  
  
no matter what I say!  
  
I will Let you hit me  
  
Only to make you stay  
  
You may never love me  
  
But i love you  
  
even though i dont show it  
  
It is in my heart  
  
Remember when i was younger?  
  
We all loved each other,  
  
There was no abuse  
  
Just love from you and my mother  
  
Mama why didd'nt you take me with you?  
  
Why did you leave me to hang around?  
  
I can still remember the day that  
  
you made daddy frown  
  
  
  
I walked down the stairs  
  
you were nowhere to be found  
  
Daddy was in his chair  
  
Stairing me down  
  
He never told me whyyy.....  
  
He just walked up to me,  
  
I was so scared that I almost screamed  
  
He started to hurt me  
  
He started to call me names,  
  
He laughed at my tears  
  
and I was so ashamed...  
  
Now that im older with each passing day  
  
he seem to break me more  
  
With his sharade  
  
I will always pray,With my head up high  
  
I will call for help,when there is no one standing byy....  
  
I belive one day  
  
when no one is around  
  
I will break the spell  
  
I will never be bound  
  
Daddy will walk past my bedroom  
  
nothing to be said  
  
He will see the blood  
  
then maybe he will care  
  
I'll be on the floor reaching for the sky  
  
Daddy will cry because he lost me  
  
I will raise my body with out making a sound  
  
I will see myself laying on the ground  
  
I fly towards the heavens  
  
where i will be loved  
  
noone will ever leave me  
  
Because i will always be above.....  
  
Kagome was looking into the sky with watery eyes. She smilled and said "Always above" and closed her eyes.Inuyasha was shocked. What a strange song,I wonder If she really means it?He jumped out the tree and headed towards the restroom. Kagome diddnt know that she had shared her secret song with someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome!Sango yelled while running to Her friend hunched agaist the sakura tree. "Kagome you wouldnt beli....  
  
"She's asleep!" "Sango just let her be" Miroku whisperd."Oh,Alright" Sango whisperd hastily back. Inuyasha and Kouga were chosen to sit next to Kagome because Sango knew there would we a show on how Kagome moves so much in her sleep.When they were all eating their food peacfully Kagome grunted and her upper half made itself comfortable in Inuyasha's lap,While her thigh and made it's way under Kouga's own leg and her other leg folded over his calf and foot.  
  
Kagome moved a little bit more so her head was snuggled into Inuyasha's "Ahem" lower half and her arms hugging his legs. Inuyasha and Kouga were beet red while the others just laughfed their heads off.Shippou ran off and came back with the person that took pictures for the school year book. he smiled real big and took three pictures then ran off.The bell rang and Sango orderd Inuyasha or Kouga to carry Kagome to detention with them.Kouga of corse happily agreed and Inuyasha was about to protest but Kouga had already picked up Kagome and they were leaving.Inuyasha was watching Kouga carry Kagome and got a little bit....jelouse?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they walked into detention the teacher didd'nt even look at them. He just said "Don't act up I'm going home."  
  
Sesso-Maru and Inuyasha pushed desks togeather and Kouga layed Kagome down on them.Sango said that Kagome looked uncompfortable and made Sesso-Maru lay out his tail so Kagome could lay on something fluffy. Scince Kagome was asleep Sango was still concearned about Kagome and finally decided to show the boys Kagome's Bruse and shoulder.She rolled Kagome on her back and and threatend the boys not to touch Kagome anywear other than the places needed.They all surounded Kagome while Sango removed Kagome's shirt."Look at that!She said that she's just clumsy but I don't you get those from falling!"Sango whisperd desparatly. Sesso-Maru got close to Kagome's stomach untill his face was almost touching it. He regained his posture and said "Sombody hit her there real hard". What?! Can you see if her shoulder or left cheek was 'clumsy-ness' too? Rin asked "Okay" Sesso-Maru agreed. Man Kagome is going to kill me for this! Sango said outloud. "Inuyasha hold Kagome up real quick" 'K'. Inuyasha held her up and Sango moved behind her. "Wacha doin?" Shippou said in a kid voice Sango glanced at him and all the boys and said "NO touching" and unclapsed Kagome's bra. She told Inuyasha to lay Kagome back down and pulled off her bra. Miroku's hand started to twich.Kouga started to heat up,Inuyasha blushed madly, Sesso-Maru was looking at her breasts with intreast and Shippou looked like he had learned somthing new. Man if she wakes up i am going to die! Sango groaned.  
  
The bandages she had put on her earlyer were soaked with blood again. She ordered Rin to take off the bandages and watch the boys while she left to get her backpack. Rin was curently whipeing blood off of kagomes shoulder with tissues with the boys just watching. Rin threw the bloody tissues in the trash can and was walking back over to Kagome. Shippou held up a kawaii stuffed doggy and threw it across the room. Rin being the childish girl she is ran after it. The boys stared at Kagomes boobs untill Shippou's curiosity got the best of him and he poked Kagomes boob.  
  
Miroku looked shocked but just followed Shippou's way and poked Kagome's other boob. Soon Kouga,Inuyasha AND Sesso-Maru joined in the poking of Kagome's boobies. Sango walked in the room to see Rin playing with a stuffed dog and all the boys playing a game of 'Poke Kagome's Boobies'.  
  
Sango breathed in and out and half whisperd half shouted"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. bloody tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhh...."was all the boys got out before getting thrashed at by Sango. She grabbed them   
  
and threw them out the door before slaming the door behind them. "Oh hoji-sama!What a bad fate!"  
  
Rin cringed as she heard the comotion behind the door.Such things were heard such as.."MERCY!" "  
  
IT WASENT ME!" "HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOWN!?" and at one piont she could hear "YOU*slap*NASTY*slap  
  
*SON OF A *slap* BITCHES!*SLAP SLAP SLAAAPP!* Sango walked in looking pleased but gasped.Rin  
  
turned around and saw Kagome looking wide eyed at Sango,then the door,then Sango,then the door.  
  
"orrrooo?" Kagome said confused that everybody knew somthing she diddnt know...or so it seemed.  
  
What were you doing to the boys Sango? Kagome asked still in shock from such words that would   
  
make The Ripper hide in fear."Ohh..ano,We were practicing for a...uhh..school play..uhh,FOR THE  
  
ELDERLY...YEAH!" "Sango..that play would make them all have heart attacks AND strokes."Uhh I   
  
guess we'll have to cut the play off!" Sango yelled and ran out the room yelling "I'll break   
  
the  
  
news to the boys!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a while then it dawned Kagome...."Oi.....Im not fully dressed..Rin?" Oh..Kagome your  
  
bandage got soaked when you were sleeping and me and Sango were changing your bandages for you  
  
so you would'nt have to be uncomfortable or have blood on you and then sango did stuff and we  
  
were all like...uhh yeah! Rin yelled in one breath. "O..kay?" Kagome said a little freaked out.  
  
"Umm..here!" Rin said and Handed Kagome her shirt. Thanks...say what time is it? Kagome asked   
  
pulling on her shirt."4:15"......"Crap!I have to go Im sorry call me later or sumthing but  
  
I have to leave right NOW!" "Kagome...""Im sorry" Kagome yelled to Rin "but I need to make   
  
dinner  
  
tonight and I promised my Dad!.." "...bye" Rin yelled but Kagome was already gone."Where did   
  
she  
  
go all of the sudden?" Inuyasha asked as he and the others walked up to Rin. "I dont know but I  
  
really don't like the way she is running off all the time..especially when it comes to her dad.  
  
"Maybe...we should follow her?" Miroku suggested.They all srated at him and then Sessho-maru   
  
said  
  
"if her cuts and bruses were ever to get any worse..then we will see if there is a perpitrator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Inuyasha's pov)  
  
I wonder why Kagome is being this way..so secretive, bruises on her delicate body,lying..she   
  
has been doing alot of that lately,I can smell it. Uggh..I need to stop thinking of her...but   
  
I can't  
  
It's like i'm starting to like her. I was even mad when Koga picked her up, I could have done  
  
that but stupid wolf boy beat me to it...Hey..whats that? Thats Kagome's backpack..I should   
  
return it to her.  
  
(regular pov)  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome's backpack and headed out the door. The others had left already but  
  
Inuyasha stayed behind to think. Inuyasha headed towards his red toyota truck and threw his and   
  
Kagome's backpack into the pasenger side. He climbed in and started to drive around. At a red   
  
light he used the time to look a little through Kagome's Backpack. In it he found school books,  
  
a walkman,a note  
  
book that said Songs, and two special things.One was her diary that Inuyasha was wondering   
  
if her should read and the other was a cd that said in bold letters PRIVATE SONGS.The light had  
  
turned green and Inuyasha put the things away ecsept the cd.The diary would have to wait.As he   
  
drove on he popped the cd into his player and listend as the sad mellodies carried him.   
  
"Dry your eyes, there is no need to cry  
  
I am so sorry but, bye bye for so long  
  
mothers got to go now  
  
la la la la la la la"  
  
"I,I am so sorry to   
  
see you cry  
  
dry those tears on your eyes,  
  
so long, mothers got to go now  
  
la la la la la la la"  
  
"Its been so long since you've been gone away  
  
and mayabe when you come back, you'll be home to stay  
  
but in the mean time(whooaaahh)why so lonley and so blue  
  
why dont you tell me now, tell me now what am I going to do?"  
  
"I,I am so sorry to see you cry  
  
dry those tears from your eyes for so long  
  
mothers got to go now  
  
la, la la la la la la"  
  
"dry your eyes baby  
  
dry your eyes baby  
  
dry your eyes baby  
  
dry yor eyes..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As Kagome climbed through her bedroom window she thought (I hope he is late today,Onegai,Onegai  
  
work for atleast one more hour!). She crept down the stairs quietly and peeked around the corner.  
  
"Yes!" she cheered as she saw that her dad was not yet home."Hmm...I'm to tired to get a beating   
  
Today so I'll make something extra good...Steak,mashed potatoes-n-gravey,peas,and green tea!" This  
  
will be so good he will be to stuffed to beat me!" Kagome yelled as she started cooking.  
  
(Inuyasha's pov.)  
  
Now this is getting freaky, all these songs I'm hearing are really sad or angry.  
  
I wonder if the Others have ever heard these songs.Oh well,I guess I should ask Miroku later.  
  
He drove into his driveway and got out to hurried to his room. Ahhh! he sighed as he ploped down   
  
on his bed "I guess a little peek could'nt hurt" Inuyasha excitedly but bordely murmerd.  
  
Okay! He yelled and opened it.  
  
""dear dear diary,  
  
I love my dad but what more can I say? I never liked him at all from the start. But then  
  
he had to "that". I don't know why he does it to me.....if only I could open his eyes and make  
  
him see. I want to get so far away. I want to leave it and never come again. I don't know why  
  
it's me.(yes I do) I want my mom to make it go away, but right now I don't know where she is.  
  
I'm starting to lose it...I know it. I've even started thinking of...stuff...scary stuff. My   
  
mom is looking for me...I know it. my kitty told me so....what am I saying? Daddy killed kitty  
  
for drinking his milk. Silly me..so..damn..silly.""  
  
"Wha..what going on here?" Inuyasha wondered as he finished the first page in her diary .   
  
Not only was It just the  
  
words that freaked him. Some red stuff that looked suspicioulsy like blood was on the page.  
  
I..I should'nt read more  
  
I..It's none of my beez-wax." Inuyasha stuffed the diary back in Kagome's pack and her other  
  
belongings as well.  
  
Sleep..Sleep will fix it." Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes...sleeeeep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome finished prepairing the meal just in time to hear her dad's car pull in the drive way.  
  
She sprinted up stairs and got in her bed room before her dad got inside.She listined carefully   
  
as he walked around down stairs.Waiting for 12:00 minuets before thinking of a job well done.  
  
Untill she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "This will be so good he will be too stuffed  
  
to beat me!*zmpt* to beat me *zmpt* to beat me..."Kagome watched in horror as her bedroom door  
  
flew open and there her dad stood with a tape recorder. "Well Kagome!" he spat "I guess you should   
  
get punished BEFORE diner.Her steped towards her as she cowered away to the corner.He grabbed  
  
something in his pocket and flicked it out, "a..aa..a knife?" Kagome whispered.Her dad attacked  
  
with full force knocking the breath out of her stomache and holding her up by her hair.He held  
  
the nife to here face and whispered "Your mother never loved you,I never loved you, no one  
  
loved you. You should dissapear, go away..no one want's you. You were just an acident waiting to happen.  
  
you should get it all over with..just let it go.I won't mind...no one will.It'll be a bloody sunday"  
  
He sliced a deep   
  
but long cut over her wrists."Just think about it" he whispered evily as he dropped the heart-broken  
  
girl. Kagome lay on the floor crying and bleeding as her father left the room. Her body writhed  
  
as her blood loss and sobs wracked her body, It over came her and she passed out.Unknown to her  
  
a blood curdleing laugh range through out the house.  
  
~~~~11:00 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke bloody and a little out of it.She got up and walked out the door with no thoughts  
  
of cleaning up the blood or even changing. She walked straight past her fathers room with no fear.  
  
The T.V in his room was on,it was the news "her body was found in a deserted farm,   
  
She was gagged and been shot in the head.Police were said to be horrifed at the sight they   
  
were greeted with." hmmm... Kagome mumbled as a tear droped off her face.  
  
She walked out into the night with out a care in the world. She sighlently murmerd to her self  
  
"Mamma isnt here and daddy don't care, I belong nowhere." She stumbled carelessly down foreighn  
  
deserted steets in the dark.--  
  
Inuyasha awoke in a sleepy manner and looked around blindly in the dark untill he saw flashing  
  
numbers glow from his alarm clock."Mnph..." he groaned untill it dawned on him how late it was.  
  
Crap! he wailed as he ran out the door with Kagome's back pack" Hafta get this to Kagome!"  
  
----------------  
  
Kagome walked around for a good 15:00 minuets smiling the whole way. Rough hands grabbed her from  
  
behind and pushed her against a wall. Kagome smiled in the dark as she listined to men talk  
  
to her."Hey girli what are you doing out so late?" one asked with lust in his voice."Mama isnt here  
  
and daddy don't care!" Kagome laughed "What?" the other man questioned "what does that mean? Your  
  
folks hate ya er sumthin? "Kagome repeated "Mama isnt here and daddy don't care,I belong no  
  
where." "Dude...whats up with her?" One of the guys asked the other "I..I don't know lets check  
  
her out.He flashed a light in her face and they both gasped, Kagome coverd he face with her arms  
  
and let them slide off her face.Blood dripped down her face on to her chest, Her arms were stained   
  
with dried and fresh blood.Her face held dry tears.She smiled real big and looked at there   
  
horrified faces "What's the matter?" she whisperd as blood gushed out her mouth.They screamed   
  
and ran off dropping the flash light."Hee hee....Kagome sighlently laughed and dropped to her  
  
knees."Inuyasha's coming" She whispered and closed her eyes--  
  
Inuyasha ran out his house and took a short cut down deserted allys."wait..."Inuyasha thought"  
  
Why didd'nt I take my Truck!" He wailed and suddenly spotted somthing."Ka..Kagome? That you?"  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the figure he could only describe as a bloody and beaten   
  
Kagome. He nelt down to  
  
her and picked up her frail form."Oh god what happend to you?" he asked. She started to sing and   
  
it creeped him out because she looked like a dead person singing.Her melody was smooth but  
  
very saddening.He listened as she sang and carried her to his house.The lyrics she used confuses  
  
him but one part stuck out. Sunday bloody Sunday.   
  
I can't beleive the news today  
  
Oh, I can't just close my eyes and make It go away  
  
How long...?  
  
How long must we sing this song?  
  
How long, how long  
  
'cause tonight...we can become as one  
  
tonight...  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she sang. Tears were dropping from her eyes and she was   
  
very pale."Gods Kagome...what happend to you? Why do you sing such songs?" he thought.Her   
  
singing started up again.  
  
Broken bottles under children's feet  
  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
  
But I wont heed the battle call  
  
it puts my back up  
  
Puts my back up against the wall.  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
And the battle's just begun  
  
Theres many lost but tell me who has won?  
  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
  
And mothers,children, brothers, sisters   
  
Torn apart  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
How long...?  
  
How long must we sing this song?  
  
How long, How long...  
  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
  
Tonight...tonight  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
Inuyasha stared straight ahead as unshead tears threatend his eyes.  
  
"I promise.."Inuyasha said outlound unawear if she could hear him or not  
  
"That I will protect you...no matter what, Your songs will turn happy  
  
as you.You shall never suffer again."  
  
Wipe the tears from your eyes  
  
wipe your tears away  
  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
  
Oh, wipe your ters away  
  
(Sunday, bloody sunday)  
  
Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes  
  
(Sunday, bloody sunday)  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday(Sunday, bloody sunday)  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday( Sunday bloody sunday)  
  
And it's true we are immune  
  
when fact is fiction and T.V. reality  
  
And today millions cry  
  
we eat and drink while tomarrow they die  
  
(Sunday, bloody sunday)  
  
The real battle's just begun  
  
To claim the victory jesus won  
  
on...  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday  
  
Sunday, bloody sunday...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha arrived at his house and carried Kagome inside. He set her down and looked at her body  
  
It was pretty bloody and she looked real cold. He sighed and did what he had to do...for the  
  
sake of Kagome. He started to undress her and threw the cloths on the ground. He picked up her   
  
naked body and caried her to his bath room. He set her in the tub and turned on the hot and cold  
  
water on."wha..what are you doing?" Kagome whisperd "Shhh...I'm sorry Kagome,this is the only way  
  
I can help you." "tha..thank you Inuyasha" she whisperd and layed her head against the tub.He got   
  
soap and started to wash her body even if it embarassed the hell out of him. After he washed her   
  
and dried her body off he picked her up out of the tub and set her back on his bed. He didd'nt have  
  
any cloths for her and he really wasent going to put any on her, she needed direct heat. "Kagome?"  
  
"..y...yes?" she asked sleepily. "Are you cold?" "....yes." "I shall have to give you my body heat   
  
then...do you mind?" "no..." Kagome whisperd. Inuyasha undressed and got under the covers with  
  
Kagome.He pressed his naked body to hers. "Are you warm now?" Inuyasha asked blushing at full force.  
  
Never  
  
in his life did he think he would ever have to do this."Yes...thank you....so much" Inuyasha and   
  
Kagome layed there in the dark togeather. All the explanations would have to wait till the morning.  
  
.....  
  
"Can't....stand it" Inuyasha blushed "Don't worry....wait untill your ready" Kagome weakly smiled  
  
she knew what he was talking about. At this rate they were gonna probably do somthing   
  
they diddnt  
  
expect when she gets better."..It's worth it" Kagome smiled "It's...worth it."But unawear to both   
  
of them her mind was slowly sliping from it's grasp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday bloody Sunday by:U2  
  
Dry your eyes by:Brenda and the Tabuations.  
  
If you want me to talk...say so.If you want to make a suggestion or song choise...say so.-_- 


	5. Drawings

chapter 5  
  
drawings  
  
rain pattered against the window of the darkened sky as Inuyasha groggily opened his eyes. His mind  
  
was a drifting blank nothingness untill the sleep weared out of his eyes and he was awear of the other   
  
person in bed with him."Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned slowly."inu..yasha"Kagome whispered."Kagome  
  
, are you alright now? what happened last night?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kagome waited what seemed  
  
forever and Inuyasha doubted that she would answer untill her voice arose above the pattering rain. "I..  
  
I wish I could tell you..but I just can't..."Kagome started "I don't know whats happening to me..I'm changing  
  
and I don't want to..." Kagome sobbed sighlently "Its alright Kagome, you can tell me anything, I mean  
  
you can trust me right?Look at us! were naked in bed and I havent even done anything..uhh..nevermind"  
  
Inuyasha droned on as he hugged Kagome closer to him so she could cry into his chest. "Inuyasha..  
  
I...I..." Kagome sobbed. "Please please don't tell anyone about this Onegai!!" Inuyasha hugged her closer  
  
and whispered "Its all right Kagome, I wont tell anyone" as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
  
"arigoto inuyasha....arigoto.."Kagome whispered as they both driffed back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha awoke alone in his bed. Nervouse he got up and and looked around for Kagome.Her cloths  
  
were gone...It was dark outside but in daylight.A storm was coming.Inuyasha got up and dressed   
  
quickly hopeing that she diddnt leave too long ago.He put his jacket on as he rushed out the door  
  
and into the windy air.  
  
Kagome's head bobbed up and down as she stared at a ball bounce in her head.Yes...she  
  
thought as she sat outside the shrine of her house "I am changing....do ya know why?" she had woken  
  
up in Inuyasha's arms once more but resentfully left the warmth and put cloths back on as she quietly  
  
crept out.She walked back home as wind toussled her hair.."why am I going back?" she had thought as  
  
walked closer and closer to her home, It was still confusing her as she entered  
  
her house and listend for the noises of her father."Not home.." she thought...that was an hour ago.  
  
Kagome listened to the sound of swayng trees as she stared lovingly at the beauty of her earth. "So beautifull..  
  
she thought, "I never realized how pretty outside is....."why did I say that?I dont know...  
  
anymore...Kagome's thought lately were strange ones, about the smallest thing to the most   
  
questioned ones ever asked.'I stare at my reflection and I see sadness"Kagome said outloud   
  
why do you see sadness?" a voice said from behind scaring Kagome as she turned to see  
  
Inuyasha walking up to her."You..would'nt want to know." Kagome sighed turning back around  
  
"But I want to know..."Inuyasha argued back as he sat down next to her. "You'll find out soon...."  
  
"Why cant you just tell me?" Inuyasha asked "Because..Wouldnt you like to see it instead?"  
  
Kagome whispered into the wind "See what?" Inuyasha questioned, "You'll see, you'll see...."  
  
Kagome said with unfocused eyes "you"ll see."  
  
"I'm worried about you Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he turned towards her "Ha! I worry you!" Kagome  
  
yelled smugly "You'd be the first!" "My life is nothing but songs and hate..." "Why hate?" Inuyasha  
  
asked lovingly and concerned "You'll see...the love left along time ago." Inuyasha stared sideways at Kagome  
  
with a look of concearn, Kagome stirred feelings in him that no other girl had, He was slowly admitting something to  
  
himself....about her."Kagome!! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled running up to them with Miroku,Shippou and Kouga hot at her heels.  
  
Kagome turnned her head boredly towards them as they ran up to them. "Hi! Didya hear?" "Hear what?" Inuyasha questioned  
  
"Hah! So much you know dog-breath! Schools been canceled cause of the storm coming, Its gonna be bad, were gonna hafta stay indoors for atleast three days!"Koga said smugly.  
  
Inuyasha stared blankley "Three days?Woah thats a long time WHA WAIT!   
  
WHO YOU CALLING DOG-BREATH WOLF MUTT?!?! as Sango pushed the fueding friends aways she sat down next to Kagome   
  
along with Shippou and Miroku. "So Kagome....you can stay at my house if you want! That way you can have companie throughout those boring three days...You..and me...alone...." Miroku droned on as his hand moved towards her butt."I don't think I could and EEK!" Sango screamed "You pervert! Leave Kagome alone!" as she slapped the back of his head."WHAT! DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID HOUSHI?!!!???!! Koga and Inuyasha screamed lunging for Miroku .Miroku let out a girly scream and started to run with Kouga and Inuyasha setting after him. "Kagome?" Shippou asked nicely "yes shippou?" Kagome questioned, he was so cute."Can you be my mom for a couple of days?" He jutted his bottem lip out and gave her puppy dog eyes "Awww!" Sango and Kagome squeeled "Of coarse I will shippou, but why?" "I dunno, I just wanted to see how it would be for having you as my mom." "Okay shippou."Kagome happily agreed.  
  
"Inuyasha smells!" Shippou screamed "WHAT! YOU LITTLE WEASLE GET OVER HERE!" Inuyasha screamed forgetting Miroku and heading for Shippou "Waaaa! Okasan!" Shippou cried jumping into Kagomes lap "What are you doing! Get off of her! dont touch her!" Inuyasha and Koga screamed going for Shippou "Waaaaaa!' Shippou screamed and hooked his arms around Kagomes neck "save me!" he yelled "Stop right there! You don't touch him! " Kagome screamed stopping Inuyasha in his tracks as she put her arms around His head loveingly and hugging his head to her chest(more like her boobs) as a mother would do.Sessho-maru walked up and sat down next to Sango and Miroku to watch the amusing reality tv. "Hey! Why are you protecting that pervert!?" Inuyasha and Koga screamed to Kagome "Shippou is not a pervert!" Kagome yelled as she squished his head closer to her boobs.Koga and Inuyasha watched with firery hate as Shippou smilled into kagome's boobs and stared at them with a look that said "Haha!Imonherboobsandshesprotectingmeandtheresnothingyoucandoaboutit!" =( w )=  
  
Sessho-maru laughed at what his eyes showed him , two angry jelouse people waiting to kill a little pervert who had his head shoved into a beautifull girls breast who was currently protecting him.Shippou stuck his toung out at Inuyasha and Koga and accedentally licked Kagomes boob."KYAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed and threw shippou to Inuyasha and Koga who (now even more mad and jelouse) eagerly attaked shippou.Kagome just sat breathing heavilly at all the comotion going on and Sango tried to sooth her by changing the subject "Kagome! I never got to tell you because you fell asleep at lunch but the Art teacher said that theres a contest for a poem and a picture that goes to it. Want to try it out?" "I guess...I have written some poetry...." "Great! Now all we have to do is finish practicing for the battle of the bands!" Sango exclaimed eagerly. "Wheres rin today?" Kagome asked almost forgeting someone wasent there. "Oh...She had to do ...something?...Lets ask her when we see her -k-?" Kagome sighed heavily " -k-"   
  
"Hey...Look over there.." Sango laughed pointing towards the boys. "Hmm?" Kagome questioned and turned only to bust out laughing, Inuyasha and Koga were chasing Shippou who jumped onto Sessho-maru for help and accidentally spilled his out of nowhere soda on his brand new shirt form Hot Topic , conclution three boys stumbling over each other triyng to catch one smaller boy who screamed like a girl ( while a pervert just sat and watched). suddenly thunder roared out of the grey sky and The rain started to pour heavilly onto the seven startled teens. "INTO THE HOUSE!" Sessho-maru yelled as they piled into Kagomes house. "Looks like were traped" miroku suggested pervertedly and got six bonks on his head. They all gathered in the living room where they stood soaking wet "I'll get some towls for you all and I dont have any guy cloths so You can either wear your towl and wait for your cloths to dry or sit cold and shivering." Kagome talked smoothly "choose" "Dry!" five boys screamed as they shiverd violently. "Wait here...  
  
Kagome dissapeared up the stairs and came back with seven big,fluffy,right out of the dryer white towls. Everyone grabed them and the boys went upstaires to the bathroom to take off their cloths as Kagome and Sango headed up to her room to change into some warm fuzzy pajamas. As Kagome pulled on her soundgarden logo'd nightgown the phone rang and one thought came to mind "dad.."  
  
Uhh..excuse me Sango I gotta take this call" she uneasilly yelled as she ran to the phone "hello?" she asked nervously walking into the undisterbed room of her little brother, somwhere she only went to get comfort, "Kagome you little bitch, why diddnt you tell me there was a storm coming?!" Her father screached into her ear " I diddnt know I swear!" she pleaded "Yeah right whore! Just Like you didd'nt know your mother was going to leave you behind! Now Im Stuck at this damn work for a couple of days and Its all your fault!"  
  
Kagome was stunned at what he first said leave you behind..... "Kagome this is all your fault you fucking little skank! Now I know why your mother left you behind! You were always a fucking problem child! SHE HATED YOU! SOUTA HATED YOU, I HATE YOU!"  
  
Kagome shook her head furiously as tears rolled down her cheeks, he kept on talking " YOU ALWAYS WERE A SHAME TO THE FAMILLY! WHY ELES DID THEY LEAVE YOU BEHIND!? SO YOU COULD LIVE PEACEFULLY WITH ME?! HELL NO! SHE KNEW HOW IT WOULD BE HELL FOR YOU, SHE KNEW THAT AND SHE DIDDNT GIVE A SHIT! SHE DIDDNT GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!" "ohhh noo ohhhhh nooooo..." Kagome whispered as the warm water kept rollng furiously down her face "OH YES BUT SHE DID! SHE HATED YOU KAGOME DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? SHE HAD TIME TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE BUT WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? THATS RIGHT! HERE WITH ME! AND YOUR GONNA FUCKING BE HERE WITH ME!" "why....why do I have to stay?You hate me so I should go then....." kagome cried with little hope. "WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL WOULD I DO A THING LIKE THAT?! I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON! TO TAKE MY HATE OUT ON! YOUR PERFECT FOR THAT! JUST FUCKING PERFECT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" the line went dead and the lights went out. "why me...god why me?" Kagome sobbed as she fell to her knees and threw her head up to let out her roar of sorrow and pain.  
  
An earth shadering scream echoed throughout the house and everyone ran to the source.Standing at a foreign door they tried to open the locked room of unkown. Inside Kagome was cradleing her head in a fetal position."maa..mama...god.help..mommy..I want....my mommy..."Kagome cried lowly aware of the people behind the door. Her wails lowered into a shudder of sniffles but the pain was still emerged into her soul."KAGOME!?WHAT HAPPENED?!" they yelled throught the solid wood."kagome....whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a loveing voice through the door.That soft protective voice she loved so...but they couldnt find out."She was inable of coherent speech without breaking into a rage of sniffles so she just said real fast before they started up again "Ijustthoughtisawaratbutitwasjustaragdontworry!" "Eww!A rat? I would have freaked too." Sango commented to the boys.when her sniffles settled she said "Hey you guys just go on down stairs and I'll meet you there." she waited to open the door untill she heard feet scurry down the steps to open the door. She put her ear to the door to make sure then opened it."Hey." Inuyasha whispered freaking her outta her skin. She looked up to him and his golden eyes full of love and warmth..(some thing she hadnt felt in years) and he stared at her scared desperat eyes.He took her hand and walked her into her room and sat her on her bed. "Kagome..."Inuyasha started then stopped.He grabbed her arm and enveloped her into his embrace of love.He stoked her back and started up again "Kagome...for some reason your changing...in a way that I feel i'll lose you. Something bothers you dearly and I need to know." Kagome was silent with shock of his embrace but also of the fact he knew something. "why do you care for me? why do you want to know whats wrong?" Kagome asked low with question. "because...kagome..Ive found that...scince i met you..i realised...I love you." Kagomes eyes widened as he kept talking "and I want you to be happy" she gave out a cry and attached her arms around his neck as she whispered into his sholder."I love you too."  
  
Miroku, Shippou, Koga, Sesso-maru, and Sango were sitting on the couch while Sango just blushed at all the guys in towls around her. She had a strange feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome werent coming down for a while so she put in the most boring but interesting movie she could find and sliped it in the VCR . she turned off the lights and gave everyone a blanket and pillow. everyone found a comfortable place to lay and they watched the boring flick and soon fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her chin lightly and softly placed there first kiss upon her lips. Kagome tilted her head and returned the kiss completing there action of love. The kiss ended but it wouldnt be the last . Inuyasha stood up and walked over to turn on the radio   
  
, the air was cool and the night had fallen, it created a romantic atmosphere as it was but he decided to add one more thing and turned on the black light.His hair glowed beautifully as He walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her "Before we continue are you sure you dont have any boxers or something? Cause this towl is falling off of me." Kagome looked down and squeeked because it turned out that it really was falling off of him. "I have some guy boxers I use as shorts to sleep in, you can use those." She got up quickly trying to cool her face down and went over to her dresser to get them.She handed Inuyasha a pair of silky silver boxers and to her embarassed but admittingly happy surprize he dropped his towl right in front of her and but the boxers on. She gasped and covered her eyes with her hands but peeked through her fingers."Why'd ya do that?" she asked, her face like as red as a rose."Well I already saw you so I thought we should get even." "Kagome....do you want to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked returning to there first subject. "No" came the automatic reply "I told you before that you would see...do you want to see?" Inuyasha hesitated but thne replied slowly "yes." "Im gonna start off small then go big." Kagome said strangely "what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked "It means that I'll show you the small things first...then when your done looking at those I'll show you the biggest thing." "O..kay?" Inuyasha replied still not sure what she was getting at. She got up and took pappers out of a drawer then handed them to him. Kagome watched his face as he looked over the papers. The radio tuned up and the song created a deppresing aura around the room.  
  
" _I wish you loved me and cared for me well  
  
but all you do is make my life a living hell.  
  
I guess thats what happens in a loveless familly  
  
where your hurt by your father and his bride to be_"   
  
Inuyasha looked over drawings that were sad and full of pain. One was of a girl dead on the ground, her wrists slit but a smile on her face. The next picture was an angle reaching despretlly for a little girl who looked suspisiously like kagome, The little girl was running in the night forest with tears blinding her eyes, unaware that there was a cliff ahead.  
  
chorus  
  
"_I hope you love me soon  
  
or I'll die inside from the pain  
  
Just this once or it wont go away"  
  
_end chorus  
  
"_I ve been a bad girl from what I can see  
  
I think thats the reason why you hit me  
  
If I change you still wont care  
  
you'll still give me pain to bear_"  
  
chorus  
  
Another drawing was of a ghost gracefully floating up from her body, her face of pure joy and happiness. one picture that shocked him was one that was drawn to look like a familly portrait, there was a girl,a boy, a mother and a father. The stange thing about it was that the mother and son were sitting next to each other and smilling broadly, as if not a care in the world. But the father and daughter were sitting away from them, the girl was looking at the mother and son with sadness and longing and the father just looked like he was pissed off to be there.  
  
"_Come with me across the land  
  
we'll smooth our worries over the grain sand  
  
Please dont hurt this beautifull sight  
  
then mayabe you'll really know how its like_."  
  
chorus  
  
"_As we live on our days of young  
  
you'll hear this song I sung  
  
Be reasonable for once, stop and look  
  
just see how much of my happiness you took_."  
  
Inuyasha put the pictures down and stared at kagome intently, "Wha...I...i dont understand fully" . Kagome said nothing but then slowly piped up "My..my mom left me when I was younger...she took my brother with her...and left me here.." Inuyasha watched as her eyes slowly watered. "I was..left to live..with my father...and..."  
  
Yes, I can get pissy at times ne? 


	6. Very special, so read

Well everyone, Do go on and read this wont you? I would very much aprove of it if you did.  
  
Yes this is an Authors note. But A very special one at that.  
  
who cares? 2004-07-17 5 Anonymous   
  
your story sucks, bitch! i've seen a pile of shite write better than you! you are a poor excuse for a writer you little bitch!   
  
Now then,  
  
My dear girl. If you hated my storie so then why did you read it all? Oh and Just because you dont like my storie you seem to want to call me names is that right? Well you are the only one who seems to think that from where I am. If I am a poor excuse for a writer then let me see your storie,your peices of work that everyone would love to reveiw hmm? I would want every one eles to tell me what they think of this. Oh and Expect another chapter shortly. Oh and don't try to put your self off as different people. I can see these things.  
  
Thank you all for reading, Now then if you have anycomments on the next chapter do tell me. 


End file.
